Talk:Guide to evolving a pet/Archive - Guide to evolving a dire pet
Rate-a-build *Favor *# The "fast way" of evolving the pet to dire using a R/Mo and the minotaurs at the beginning of the Elona Reach mission worked like a champ for me. I charmed a brand new dune lizard and leveled it up to 15th level dire in an hour or less. I ran low of energy when there were only two minotaurs left, so I would just map back when I got down to two. This is just a variant of farming with a spirit bonder monk so you do pick up a little loot while doing it too. And get some practice at SB monk farming. I rate it thumbs up. --aubee91 11 Sep 2006 *Unfavor *# Discussion hmhmhmhm, move it or not... IMO its a guide, but... its also a build, your right. so... can a build have a ? HJT 09:13, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :If you look at the other articles in Category:Guides, it's pretty clear that this article doesn't match the format of any of them, but it does fit the format of a build almost exactly. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:17, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::yup, ur kinda right. if its a guide, it should be usable for all professions. lets move! but only how? ur turn ;) HJT 09:20, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::Was the proposed name acceptable? I just made one up that sorta' fit. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:21, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::::well, of course it is! dont know if i could come up with a better ;) HJT 09:23, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::Oh, to clarify - I don't know if a guide would need to be useable by all professions - although I guess any of them could have a ranger secondary with a pet. But I've seen other builds and evolution suggestions on other site forums. To me, a guide should be generic enough to support multiple different builds that could work. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:30, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::::i c, im not the only one having problems bringing the perfect words (so that they actually say what i ment with all sub- and sub-sub-thoughts) to, uhm... 'paper' ;) HJT 09:44, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Do we have to test this? Oo I like my spider and tiger! — Skuld 01:10, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::Of course you can also test this with a lvl20 pet. IMO tho only problem may be that the minos go after birdy/kitty/crabby... HJT 07:52, 7 August 2006 (CDT) support guide move. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:47, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :hmhm, we had the discussion above... what if we just add the Category:Guide tag? but then again we have the naming policies... so... again my statement: let it as a build, as it does not meet the requirements of a guide. a guide should be usable for all professions, not just rangers... if we wanna get guidy, we should think of builds for all classes and write em down here. HJT 01:13, 14 August 2006 (CDT) It's not like this is a bad guide or anything, but it's a bit confining. Namely, to an R/Mo or at the very least to a primary Ranger; supposedly you could work this with a Mo/R as well, but what about other primaries? I have three pets, one each for my two primary Rangers and one for a secondary - all of them Dire. I just maxed Beast Mastery, sank Bow Mastery to zero, used Call of Protection and ground Mergoyles directly outside of the Gates of Kryta to evolve the pet to aggressive and dire; worked for all three. I'm not necessarily knocking this build, I just wonder if there's a need for one specific build for the very general purpose of evolving a pet to Dire. This build allows your pet to do a lot of damage and take very little of it - but you can do the same with a high level of Beast Mastery for damage, Call of Protection to negate damage and lastly a bow or wand to target with. Pet-keeping 101, yo. --Black Ark 02:41, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :gimme a faster method ;) HJT 03:29, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::It's not the speed of the method that I'm questioning, because I'll admit that it took me quite a few hours to get all three of my pets to 15 on just those Mergoyles. What I mean is though, that this particular build of yours is only suitable for a primary Ranger, or perhaps a Mo/R. An A/R, W/R or E/R to name a few feasible pet-using classes (and for that matter, any other secondary Ranger) will find little to no use in this build. They'll come to this wiki, search for a way to get their pet to Dire, and then... they find out they're boned because they're not Ranger/Monks? Again, the Ranger-class itself has some great means of evolving pets one way or another (again, Call of Protection can make all the difference). A general "R/Any" or "Any/R"-build would be much, much more welcome. --Black Ark 04:52, 14 August 2006 (CDT) 04:51, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :::therefore i dont want this not as a guide but a build :) well, if u want something, do it ;) wiki 101, yo. ;) HJT 05:27, 14 August 2006 (CDT) The arguement that this should not be a guide, since it only applies to one profession is moot, since we have guides to trapping and MMing. However looking at the page it still looks much more like a build than a guide to me. Something I would like to see is a rough approximation of the time needed to get the pet to 15. --Xeeron 05:03, 23 August 2006 (CDT) I just realised that there is an error in this guide: it mentions an old trick about letting the animal kill you to level it to dire. This is no longer possible. the 2 Pet-Attacks with the highest dmg per time Category:Research needed IMO its feral lunge and svavenmger strike. (only for this special situation, as minos always attack) damage over 30secs: 2x Feral Lunge: 2x37=74 +bleeding: 30x6=180, total: 254 5x Scavenger Strike: 5x42=210 total damage from skills: 464dmg. HJT 10:11, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :: I used Feral and Enraged... I didn't do Deserts Minos either, just stuck with the frost ones. Silk Weaker 05:11, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::Well, problem with enraged is the energy management. and why frost minos? go straight for the desert ones, gives more XP ;) HJT 05:18, 9 August 2006 (CDT) free beer any1? ;) as i promised after correctig too many mistakes in my own text, free beer for any1 who comes to zurich (switzerland). sign up on my talk page HJT 10:41, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Is there a variation for who doesn't have the access to a Factions account? :Not really, spirit bond is key — Skuld 09:24, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::I guess you could do it by going 55: Bring healing breeze or mending for spirit bond and use the 55 mechanic to deal with damage taking. However you need the superior runes for that and I have no idea how that would work out with regards to energy (but my guess is, not that much worse that spirit bond). --Xeeron 05:03, 23 August 2006 (CDT) 55monk works, had to drop Call of Haste, so its a bit slower. Guide? ::ok, was just hitted with this idea: if this should be a guide, we must get builds for other classes too. if we have for about 4-6 classes a build to tank the minos in elona reach, we move to guide :) the builds will be assembled on this page: R/Mo Dire Pet Evolver/Builds. This page will be stubbed and handled as a creative playground ;) HJT 05:10, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :ok, new link: Guide to evolving a Dire Pet/Builds HJT (talk) 05:25, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Armour level This build states that it works even with max armour, however trying it with my ranger I found that I rarely triggered enough damage to activate spirit bond (with Droks Druids armour). Is this me being a moron in some way or is the guide wrong and lower-levelled armour is necessary? RossMM 12:12, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :If you read carefully, it says to go naked with only a mask and either boots or gloves, meaning that 75% of the time, Spirit Bond will trigger. I missed it my first read through too. --Thervold 12:19, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ah I wondered about that phrase, but the wording perhaps isn't explicit enough (for some of us ;¬) ). Thanks for pointing that out RossMM 12:22, 29 August 2006 (CDT)